Five Nights Of Harem
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: Mike was just a child at his house, attempting to fall asleep in the loneliness of an empty home. He slept near his closet, house still unfurnished, when he found a music box in his closet. Suddenly he found himself in a pizzeria security office and instinctively keeps himself blocked off. At 1AM he found that the animatronics turn into Humanimaltronics-or something. Yaoi MikeHarem
1. Inside the Closet, You Will See

**_This is an All (male) Animatronics X Mike Fic. Also, this is split up in sequential order, unless stated otherwise._**

 ** _Warnings: Yaoi, cursing in later chapters, un-Beta-ed-ness, Human!Animatronics, Uke!Mike, Seme!Everyone Else, Kinda!Crack_**

 **Summary: Mike was just a child at his house, attempting to fall asleep in the loneliness of an empty home. He slept near his closet, house still unfurnished, when he found a music box in his closet. Suddenly he found himself in a pizzeria security office and instinctively keeps himself blocked off. At 1AM he found that the animatronics turn into... Humanimaltronics- or something.**

 **ARC ONE: _Of Meetings and Music Boxes_**

* * *

 _..._ **(Music Box)**

Mike pouted. His bed had not arrived yet, and his parents were out at late night work. In fact, most of the furniture hadn't arrived yet. Beside him, his closet lay, doors broken and unable to close. Shivering, he wrapped the blanket around himself in cocoon, then rested his head against the pillow.

Unfortunately, Mike was unable to sleep. He kept hearing whispers in his ears, saying something supposedly incoherent. He couldn't understand it, as the five voices continuously interrupted each other. Sighing, took a glance at the closet. It was quite dark, but was painted a light shade of grey, with a black and white checkered stripe going across it. Outlining the stripe, were two other stripes on the top and bottom that were colored red.

Mike was perplexed, however, when he saw a small music box sitting on one of the shelves. 'Odd,' he thought, 'I don't remember seeing that here, before.' The seven year old sat up and crawled towards it, lifting the lid. He wound the music box, enjoying the melody that played afterwards. He remembered the tune to be " _My Grandfather's clock_ ". He had loved it since Pre-K, only two years previous.

Oddly enough, the music box, when it had finally unwound, started playing " _Pop Goes the Weasel_ ", another song that he enjoyed listening to. Suddenly, a time began flashing in red, reading ' **12 AM** ' frantically, before stopping abruptly once the music box stopped playing. Mike suddenly felt quite drowsy, eyes fluttering shut, then opening immediately after. Out of nowhere, a furry purple hand shot out and grabbed his leg, startling Mike and yanking him into his closet. With a squeak of fear, Mike's vision faded to black.

* * *

 ** _Day One, Night One_**

 ** _FFP#1_**

* * *

 _..._ **(Where am I?)**

Emitting a tired groan, Mike sat up. He rubbed at his eyes, wiping away any bleariness that clouded his vision.

Finally taking note of his surroundings, he observed the room from his comfortable leather chair. In front of him was a desk. Above it was a number of children's drawings, along with stacks of papers in slight disarray, an odd cupcake with eyes, crumpled forms, and a soda cup.

On his left and right were gaping holes, leading into darkness. Beside each to the side opposite him were windows, also leading to the darkness. Though curiosity would behoove him to walk into the darkness, instincts and intuition alerted him to stay in his place.

He saw a watch on his hand, nearly covered by his pajamas, which was _definitely_ not there, before. Once more, it had **'12 AM'** blaring frantically at him, as if warning him.

Looking to his lap, he found a tablet, pristinely new and shiny obsidian staring back at him.

"Where am I?" Mike quarried to no one in particular. Not getting a response (which he knew he would not receive), he turned on the tablet, watching as the data all loaded up.

* * *

 _..._ **(** **The Bunny)**

Suddenly, he saw an image appear, moving side to side. The image was of a purple-ish bunny with a guitar, a brown bear with its mouth slightly agape that was holding a microphone, and a green-ish yellow chicken holding a cupcake. On the side, he read, "Show Stage".

'Wait a minute...' Mike thought,'Aren't these the things on that poster?' he asked, referring to the poster within his office.

Seeing a map on the side of the screen, he clicked at one of the small squares, which lead him to a room that had a purple curtain with a star pattern on it. In front of the curtain sat a sign that said, "Sorry! Out of Order!"

"Pirate's Cove", was the label for this room.

He continued like that, clicking any random camera on the tablet. On the bottom, he read, "Power: 90%". With a glance at his watch, he found it to (still) be 12 AM.

He glanced back at Pirate's Cove, then to the Show Stage, and nearly dropped the tablet in shock when he saw that...

 _ **THE BUNNY LEFT.**_

He went from camera to camera, not spotting the bunny in any of them.

By instinct, he lowered the tablet and flicked the light 'on' on the right side door. Seeing nothing, he sighed in relief. But, he heard metallic footsteps resounding throughout the hallway, and so, he flicked on the left door light.

(Well... at least he found the bunny.)

With a shriek, he slammed the door closed.

Music played, and Mike assumed that it would be at random intervals, and so he ignored it, not finding any significance, in terms of... whatever this was.

* * *

 _..._ **(Pattern)**

Mike opened the camera back up after creating a pattern of checking.

The chicken had been visible at the window a few times, but Mike was able to block her off anyway.

Freddy was a slight curve-ball, as he would periodically turn to look at the camera.

Mike brushed it off.

* * *

 _..._ **(Fox)**

There was someone else, Mike noted. A fox that inhabited Pirate's Cove.

He could see the eye peering from the curtain. It was yellow, and piercing with its gaze.

Eventually, the fox opened the curtain. Then, it stood farther out, its head bent sideways like it was trying to figure him out.

* * *

 _..._ **(Magic?!)**

He was at 75% power, when the lights turned off.

The music played much louder than before.

Suddenly, everything flared back to life.

He gazed at his watch, conflicted with being happy that an hour had gone by, or that it had only _just_ become 1AM.

He opened the camera to see his power at 73%.

He was stunned speechless at what he saw.

Finally, he found his voice, which had previously been lodged in his throat. (His standard pitch-which was still quite feminine, even for a child-had gotten an octave higher.)

"Is this magic?!"

* * *

 _..._ **(Ani-Man-Thing... Humanimals?)**

Mike flipped the camera open and saw a person on the show stage. He was his age, too.

He had brown hair that shadowed his left eye, as well as a black top-hat and a black bow-tie. He wore a fitting brown suit and held a microphone and had beautiful blue eyes and...

-He had _bear ears._

The camera went out, and once it was on again, the Ani-man-Thing (Animantronic? Humanimal?) was turned towards him. It gave him a smile (or was it just his default expression?) before the camera blacked out once more, and the _thing_ was in its normal place.

Mike checked the other cameras, wondering, _what the handbag is happening here?_

He found a male (also his age) with purple hair covering his right eye and a red left one. He had a red bow-tie and wore a purple suit. He (like the other one) had ears, only they were purple bunny ears.

He found two more.

There was a girl standing at the East Hall who wore a yellow French maid costume and had two blonde pigtails. Her bangs covered her right eye and the other was a light amethyst. She seemed normal.

Aside from the tail protruding from just above her backside.

Then, there was the red-haired boy at Pirate's Cove. He had an eye-patch over his right eye and wore a red suit with a normal maroon neck-tie. He had red fox ears on his head, as well as a big, bushy fox tail on his tail-bone.

.

.

.

Mike had enough.

He wasn't even going to question anything anymore.

Just... no.

* * *

 _..._ **(Caught)**

Mike was reaching 3AM with 53% power, when rhythmic thuds echoed through the building.

He wasn't prepared. He looked at his cameras and saw the red-headed boy dashing towards his room.

He attempted to close the door, when...

"EEEEKKKK!" Mike screeched.

"Ah! Yer the new security guard 'ere! Yer just an itty-bitty child!" the red-head stated.

After catching his breath, Mike glared at the boy (with an adorable pout), tears springing at the edges of his eyes.

"You can't say that! You look to be only one year older than I am!" the meek brunet argued.

"Hah? How old 're you anyway? 5?"

"I'm 9."

"..."

"..."

The boy chuckled. "That's a good one, young 'un!" But seriously! What's yer age?"

"..." Mike glared.

"Ye were serious? That wasn't a joke 'r somethin'?"

"..." Mike continued to glare.

"Ah..."

Mike seemed a bit less angered.

"Anyway! I'ma bring ye over ta the crew! They 'ought ta love ya!"

The brunet was startled when the redhead had grabbed his arm, hauled him on his back, and took off.

On the way, he stated,

"Me name be Foxy, but you can call me Cap'n!"

"My name is Mike! Nice to meet you!" Mike cried out from the taller kid's back, hysteria lacing his words.

"Same to ya! Also, ye need to be eatin' more! Yer lighter than an ocean breeze!"

Mike muttered an, "I know..." under his breath.

And then they arrived at the Show Stage.

* * *

 **AAAANNNNNDDDD I'll end it there!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think! I can't seem to find any MikeHarems yet, so decided to make one of my own!**

 **This fic, like any other of my own, is most likely going to have another sporadic update schedule. Like, next blue moon, perhaps?**

 **But, don't expect frequent updates. Seriously, I am really lazy.**

 **Bye!**


	2. No Bodily Damage, Just Mortification

**Thanks for the reviews! I usually sort through my email, and when I find the reviews, I squeal like a pig with glee.**

 **Ew, that sounds really gross.**

 **I'm going to, uh, start the-the update, n-now...**

 **(ILackAName, thanks for the long review, and I'm sorry about the mix-up with the ages. They will grow up in due time, but there will be a major time skip because my laziness is worse than anything. And yes, Freddy (in this story) is a fabulous sonuvabish.** **Unfortunately, that is not the reason his hair covers his left eye instead of the right. But that is for another time.  
Be prepared for some location-swapping as well. It gets crazier than 20/20/20/20 mode in the first game!)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: "...Accidents May Occur-No Bodily Damage, Just Utter Mortification."**

* * *

 **... _(The Band)_**

"I brought the child like ye' asked!" Foxy proclaimed, setting Mike down on the floor.

Mike stared at the three _('Wow... they multiplied... there was, like, four of everything! These people really were magic! ...-and was it just him, or was the room spinning?')_ in a mixed sense of curiosity and wonder.

He saw the bunny boy's ear twitch when he had breathed. Were they... real ears?

The blonde chick (because he could tell the difference between a duck tail and a chicken tail, and, considering her age, she was a chick (probably) and so, 'blonde chick' is her name.) bonked on Foxy's head (creating a funny sound) shouting, "I told you to stop talking like that when the kids have left!"

Foxy's reply to that was, "Ye can't be tellin' me what to do, lass!" earning a growl and a shoe to be heading for his "captain's quarters". Luckily, he was able to dodge in time.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" he shouted, crocodile (No, he is a sly fox, so it can't be a crocodile's-) tears sprouting from his eyes in (fake) indignation.

"Did you forge-"

"Aw, what's your name? My name is Bonnie! Nice to meet you!" the purple-haired boy greeted. He smiled charmingly, leaning over the back of Mike's shoulder from the left.

"My name's Freddy! Nice to meet you, Newbie!" the brunet boy exclaimed, mimicking Bonnie (although from the right side).

The blonde girl had also stopped getting ready to pummel Foxy (to which the redhead gave a relieved sigh at), announcing, "I'm Chica! But you can call me Big Sister!" with a large grin.

...

Mike's face was completely red when all of them were in such proximity. (He didn't care with Foxy because he was too out of it, then.)

"So," Bonnie drawled playfully.

"...What's," Chica added.

"...Your name?" Freddy smirked teasingly.

Foxy grinned. "Tell 'em yer name, lass!"

...

"Mike..." the child mumbled.

...

"That sounds like a boy's name." Chica giggled.

"Yeah." Bonnie chuckled.

Freddy gave a small laugh. "Your parents must have expected a boy, huh?"

.

.

.

Mike quivered, eyes shadowing. Everyone noticed, and hushed their laughter.

"Oh, my. We hope we didn't offend you. We just thought that it was a bit odd to name a girl Mike." Chica said.

...

 _'Lass...? Expected...? A **girl**...?' _

.

.

.

Mike muttered something that the others couldn't hear.

"Hm? Can you say that a bit louder? I don't think we heard you." Freddy said.

Mike looked up, eyes looking like they could steal your soul with a glimpse.

"I said that I. Am. A. BOY."

.

.

.

"That's a good one!"

"Wow, you are really funny, you know that?!"

"You looked so serious, too!"

"That was a great joke!"

"..." Mike's glare intensified.

"...Oh." Bonnie replied ingeniously.

"... It... wasn't a joke..." Freddy supplied.

...

"...How old are you, then, Mike?" Chica quarried, sweatdropping.

"9."

...

They decided to stop asking questions for a while.

* * *

 **Jui: *shoves away awkward atmosphere***

 **Mike: *glares***

 **Jui: *whistles innocently, walking(running) away***

* * *

 **... _(Trip)_**

After a while, conversation had struck once again, before Chica was back to beating her "disobedient little brother" for one reason or another.

Bonnie, meanwhile, was busying himself poking Mike in random places so as to "find his ticklish spot".

And Freddy- well, Freddy was explaining to Mike that, yes, his good looks _are_ natural. Mike didn't even want to know how a question of, "Are those ears natural?" came to _this._

It was when a soda can that was left on the floor from earlier that day had miraculously appeared underneath Freddy's foot that everything went to hell.

Freddy, too caught up in his explanation, had tripped on it.

And he landed on Mike.

Bonnie was behind the short brunet, so he, too, had fallen when both of the bodies had collided with his.

...

Mike had never been so red.

Freddy was basically straddling him (not that he knew what that was... -He was nine, for god's sake! But the warmth from the other males' bodies was comfy, and that thought alone was basically mortifying.) while Bonnie was shifting from behind his back.

Freddy's forearms were resting on the floor beside his head, while Bonnie's arms were hooked around his waist.

.

Unfortunately for Mike, it was that moment that Chica and Foxy took a glance in their direction.

Chica whipped out a camera from... somewhere... (hammerspace) while wolf whistling and squealing, while Foxy looked to be sulking.

Mike pouted. He wasn't feeling very comfortable anymore, and as a child, pouting was all he could do.

He felt the bear and the bunny get much warmer for whatever reason. (He couldn't see the blushes on their faces. They've seen some of the janitors do some-ironically-nasty things on the floor after hours. Were they thinking that there were pizzas in each other's mouths? Why would anyone eat each other's faces like that, otherwise? There were some leftovers in the fridge, anyway!)

Foxy then coughed, loudly, as if to get their attention.

Freddy and Bonnie, finally realizing the position that they were in, quickly got to their feet, helping Mike up, as well.

(They were nine, damnit! This should _not_ be happening, and even if it did happen, it shouldn't make them feel so awkward! -Especially around another boy!)

Luckily for them, it was about 6, anyway.

* * *

 _ **... (Home?)**_

Mike awoke, rubbing blurry eyes.

'Where... am I?'

He saw his alarm blaring in the post-sunrise light, signaling it was time for school.

He didn't understand. He had such an odd dream...

At the moment, if he had to describe it, he felt exhausted yet well rested at the same time.

He shook the thoughts away, before getting dressed.

"Off I go..." he mumbled. Then, he went out the door, heading for school.

* * *

 **Jui: ...AND CUT!**

 **So, that was chapter** **two!**

 **Mike finally meets the band!**

 **Also, the main humanimaltronics are nine, as well. All of the characters (except for six, almost seven from a future arc) will age with Mike.**

 **They are just... tall, is all. That, and Mike is quite a shorty. He's like, almost a whole head shorter than everyone, including Chica, who is the shortest of them. XD**

 **Anyway,**

 **REVIEW!**

 **AND HAVE A LOVELY DAY!**


	3. New Place, New People, No Problem--Not

**_... (Black and White Gaze)_**

Mike rubbed at his eyes, homework lying upon the desk in front of him. His room was finally furnished. That unfortunately meant sleeping on his bed, although that bed was thankfully near the closet.

Letting out a mewling yawn, he stretched and went to bed, lights shut off and walls illuminated with multiple-colored stars. The nine year-old climbed up onto his bed, plopping himself upon the mattress and clamoring into the sheets.

After a few moments of gravity yanking his eyelids down, he let them stay down, breath evening out. He didn't take notice of a couple dolls sitting in his closet, as well as a few plushies.

.

He awoke, spotting a gleam in the corner of the room, a vaguely human shape made out from the darkness. He focused on it, eyes adjusting a bit more, and spotted... bear ears? And a hat?

"Freddy...?" Mike murmured groggily.

The other occupant of the room glanced at him, giving him a small smile. (Or it appeared that way, at least. He knew the glowing blue eye had softened a bit, but still looked rather... sad. Why was it covered so much? He could barely see the blue orbs themselves. And what was that white dot on the other side of his face?)

'Freddy' whispered gently, "Please rest. It's not midnight yet. Sleep." while Mike's vision went hazy.

"See... you soo... n..." Mike whispered sleepily.

He saw the boy creep into the closet through his blurry eyesight.

The android(?) hesitated, then cooed quietly,

"Good night, Mike."

* * *

 _ **... (Chiming Like A Funeral Song)**_

Mike felt a tug like the one he had felt before, although... hardened. Not fuzzy and snuggle-y, but... more plastic-y. He yelped slightly before passing out once more, this time dragged under the bed.

.

Mike awoke once more at twelve, this time in a different office than before. There was a Freddy head on his desk, empty and to be used like a mask.

He looked upon his lap to find a tablet similar to the one he had before, only with different cameras and locations. He saw that the first location it was on was looking at a bear, a bunny, and a chicken, just as before, only they looked to be made of plastic and had rosy cheeks. Other differences were things like the red stripe on the bear's hat, the light blue color of the bunny (as well as the green eyes) and the chicken's blue eyes.

He clicked to another camera, spotting a broken up fox upon the ground, two heads lolling upon the floor. Switching to yet another camera tab, he saw a boy holding a sign that said, "BALLOONS" and was holding a yellow balloon with a red-orange stripe across it horizontally.

Mike once more switched to another location on the map, viewing a prize area with a large box in the background with a music box attached to wires beside it.

He continued going through the cameras and found a peculiar one.

He could see the original Freddy lying on the floor and staring up into the camera. He could also spot Bonnie sitting against a wall.

Mike was horrified. One of Freddy's eyes were missing, instead replaced with a white pupil and a clack socket. Bonnie was...

Oh, Bonnie... his facial area above his lower jaw was completely exposed. A single red light was where his eye would usually be. And his entire left arm was removed. Mike almost cried in sympathy.

.

Mike was startled out of his piteous thoughts when a chime sounded through the hall. Frazzled, Mike looks through his cameras to see that both the blue eyed chicken and the blue bunny were missing. Suddenly, his screen went static with the words 'SIGNAL INTERRUPTED' on the bottom. When visuals returned, the bear was gone as well.

He then heard a laugh and was shocked to see that the balloon boy was gone. Instead, he saw the bear in the dark area towards the back of the room. He looked over at the Kid's Cove and nearly shrieked, as the fox was gone, too.

He flipped to the Prize Counter feed and spotted the fox dangling on the wires, as well as the music box's winding at a sliver being left. He pushed the button to crank the music box with one hand, the other pressing the vent button on his right.

"Iyaaaaaaaa!" Mike screeched, looking at the bunny that poked its head out, eyes half lidded. He quickly grabbed the Freddy head and placed it upon his shoulders, shivering as the bunny scanned him with a calculative look, eyes dilated.

The bunny shrugged, then walked into the hallway. Mike then grabbed the flashlight he only now noticed was upon his hip, flashing it down the hallway to see the bear standing in place, simply staring. With the Freddy mask still on, he gazed back unwaveringly. The bear stared for a moment more. As Mike's flashlight malfunctioned for a moment, the animatronic took his leave. He looked to the left vent now, and watched as the chicken that was probably in there before stepped out of the room, cupcake gazing back curiously.

He took the mask off once he felt that it was safe.

He grabbed the tablet off of where he had placed it on the desk, winding the music box once more. He heard a noise and a giggle, and suddenly he found the boy with the balloons.

And in his shock, he hadn't heard the grating noise of the pink and white fox's arrival.

The balloon kid laughed again.

And it appeared that the mangled fox had attached itself to the light fixture upon the ceiling.

Great.

Just great.

* * *

 ** _... (Rescue)_**

The light flickered, darkness overtaking the room, before the childlike giggles turned into a more human noise. The radio-like noise of before was gone now.

"Hi!"

"Eeeek!"

The lights came on.

In front of Mike stood a boy that looked to be about his age, though shorter than he was. The boy seemed to be the balloon animatronic that was there before. Mike could only guess this by the balloon and sign that rest in his hands.

Mike gulped and looked up, and noticed that the fox had changed, as well. In its place were two people, a boy with gray hair that had a pink stripe going through the front bangs, a tail, and metallic gray fox ears, a golden hoop earring going through one; the other person was a female with similar features, except she wore red lipstick, had pink hair with a white/gray streak on the bangs, and had a pink shirt and brown shorts. The girl's hair was up in a ponytail, being longer than the boy's, and it made her white fox ears have more contrast. The girl had a grin on her face, while the boy seemed more nervous, anxiously eyeing him, lone eye scanning him like the bunny he'd seen earlier, the other eye having been covered with an eye-patch, alike the girl beside him. Did he mention that they were standing upside-down on the ceiling? No? Well, they were.

Mike was about half ready to pass out.

Luckily(?), someone seemed to notice his predicament and charged down the hall.

The male fox upon the ceiling seemed to have noticed the charging steps in the hallway, because he dropped down beside Mike and tackled him to the side.

Mike let out a meek 'Meep!' at the proximity of the other male, before looking towards the middle of the room, where a disgruntled Foxy sat.

"Foxy?" Mike called in confusion.

"Mike! How yer captain missed ye!" Foxy's tail moved back and forth as he shouted gleefully.

"But you saw me yesterday."

"Yesterday?" the fox-boy muttered confusedly. "Mike, ye know that-oh screw it; Mike, you know that we'd met at a different time, right?"

"What? But _I_ remember seeing you, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie _yesterday._ Where are we, anyways? This doesn't look like the place I was before."

"This is a different establishment from the one that you recall-whichever one that was."

Mike's mind spun as a wave of emotions attacked him. Luckily, he was able to remember that a boy was still on top of him and looked at the mentioned boy.

The gray haired boy noticed the gaze and leapt upwards, blush searing into his skin.

"S-S-S-SORRY! Ididn'tmeantopleasedon'tbemadatme!" he shouted, flustered.

"Calm your motherboard, Mangle!" Foxy shouted.

"Y-Y-YES SIR!"

Foxy sighed.

"Mangle, please quiet down." the girl said, patting her brother's shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am." the boy acquiesced.

The balloon kid laughed.

"And what be so funny, lad?" Foxy quarried.

"Fred took the guard." the child stated, eyes bright with mirth.

Foxy gave a long groan.

* * *

 ** _... (Toys)_**

Mike felt a bit uneasy.

The blonde in front of him was staring at him with stars in her eyes and it was scaring him.

"Um... hi?"

"Kyaaaaaa-You are so CUTE! I just wanna dress you up and cuddle you! Oh my gosh!"

Mike was then pulled up against someone's chest as he was pulled away from being glomped by the squealing girl.

"Chi-Chi, you're scaring her."

The blonde gave the boy holding Mike a blank stare.

"Her?"

"Yeah. Her." he stated, pointing at the brunet in his arms.

"Fred."

"Hm?"

"That's a boy."

"What are you talking about?!" Fred knelt onto the ground, one hand on his heart, the other holding Mike's. "I would recognize a female easily, especially one with this amount of beauty!"

"Ah, there he goes again." Chi-Chi muttered, unheard as Fred went off on a spiel about Mike's loveliness.

"Uh, Fred, was it?" Mike said hesitantly, cutting into Fred's rant.

"Yes, my lovely?"

"I'm a boy."

Fred coughed. His red circular cheeks lit up, warmth emanating from them. Even his bear ears turned a bit red.

"Whoops?" he uttered sheepishly.

"I told you." Chi-Chi sang triumphantly.

"Nonetheless," Fred began, "you are quite pretty." He spoke honestly, looking at Mike out of the corner of his eye, bulbs still alight with red.

Mike's face was now a bright red. Chi-Chi swapped her gaze to him and instantly tackled him, rubbing her cheek against his as she fangirled and fawned over him.

A blue-haired boy with bunny ears walked in, green eyes taking in the scene in front of him before letting out a heavy sigh of annoyance, shaking his head.

"What have I walked into?"

* * *

 **AND CUT!**

 **I know that Chi-Chi, Chica, and pretty much all iterations of Chica will become my best friends here. That's only because, at one point, a female employee had left a yaoi doujinshi at the first pizzeria that included a Chica, and she had found it and showed it to the other versions of Chicas. Or something along those lines.**

 **XD**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!**

 **I may not have the full plot developed, but I know the key aspects, and I have the ending plotted out. This is gonna be a freakin journey.**


End file.
